<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ackerbond, or not? by ddeokbokki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034964">Ackerbond, or not?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki'>ddeokbokki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brawn and The Brain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, ackerbond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>` after everything, Levi and Hanji started living together but there was one issue - Levi's overprotectiveness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brawn and The Brain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ackerbond, or not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>It was one</strong></em> of the mornings after everything’s over. Sunlight sauntered into a window of a small cottage, welcomed or not, which forced Levi Ackerman awake. Even though he still gets sleepless nights or nightmares, things had gotten a lot better ever since Hanji and him started living together in this cottage away from the town. The peaceful silence was probably one of the reasons why he was still able to get some full night sleep. However, the biggest reason was also because he would always fall asleep with Hanji by his side and he would also wake up to her warm body every morning.</p><p>But, it didn’t seem the case for that day.</p><p>Levi’s hand moved around on the empty side of the bed, in search for any part of Hanji. His eyes opened when all he felt was the coldness of the bedsheets. </p><p>“Hanji?” He called out and threw the blanket off his half naked and scarred body, getting out from bed but only silence answered him. Panic grew in him as the silence continued ringing in his ears. Not even bothering to grab a new set of clothes, Levi just picked up the one he took off the night before and put it on as he headed towards the door. However, before he could pushed the door open, it swung open and Hanji was standing right in front of him.</p><p>“Levi?” Hanji stared at him and he stared back. The woman eyed him from head to toe and blurt out. “You look like shit and is that last night’s clothes? You of all people—“</p><p>Hanji was cut off when Levi pulled her into his arms suddenly. Surprised by his actions, Hanji dropped the bags of groceries she was holding on but recovered from it soon after. Her hand shifted to the top of Levi’s head and she gave him gentle pats.</p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>“If you leave this place without me again, I will freaking kill you.”</p><p>Hanji made no response and simply smiled but only for that brief moment. She needed to talk to Mikasa.</p><hr/><p>That wasn’t an easy task as it sounded like. One would have thought that talking to someone was one of the easiest thing to do in life. But not this time, not with Levi following Hanji everywhere she went and him always being on guard everytime there was a bigger crowd around them. </p><p>Especially soldiers.</p><p>Thankfully, she has a bunch of loyal kids who still come to visit them from time to time. </p><p>“How’s Mikasa lately?” Levi asked when Jean and Connie came to visit them in their small place they called home.</p><p>“She’s doing a lot better than before at least, she started talking to us again.” Connie updated their two ex superiors.</p><p>“She wanted to talk to you tho, Hanji.” Jean added on which surprised Hanji. “Alone.”</p><p>How did Mikasa know that she wanted to talk to her?</p><p>“I’m coming along.” Levi sat up straight from his chair but Hanji pushed him back down.</p><p>“I will be fine, Levi. There’s no one who will harm us anymore.” Hanji gave him a reassuring smile then turned to face Jean and Connie. “I bought new tea leaves a few days ago. Make some for him and make yourself at home.”</p><p>“But—“</p><p>“No buts, Captain.” Connie blurt out even though there was no more ranks between them. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.”</p><p>“I will make the tea.” Jean stood up from his seat the same time as Hanji who headed to the door. </p><p>“I really will be fine.” Hanji repeated to Levi who seemed like he’s going to protest again. However, before he could, Hanji already left.</p><hr/><p>“Hanji.” Armin was the one who greeted her at the home Mikasa and Eren once lived together with Eren’s parents. The house was rebuilt on Eren’s insistent after the retake of Wall Maria but he never got the chance to live in it.</p><p>“How is she?” Hanji asked the same question Levi had asked earlier.</p><p>“She’s slowly accepting it, I guess. I’m here with her most of the time, Jean and Connie visit often ever since she opened up to them too. However, I think the nights are the worse for her… if only Sasha’s still here…”</p><p>Armin trailed off and the atmosphere surrounding them both got heavier. </p><p>“Are you not going to invite me in?” Hanji quickly changed the topic and joked to lighten up the mood. “She wanted to talk to me right?”</p><p>“Right!” Armin squeaked, getting a little flustered for his actions as he stepped aside for Hanji to enter.</p><p>“Why tho?”</p><p>“I have a guess and I think you know too.” Armin closes the door behind him. “We've been hearing stories.”</p><p>Hanji did not reply; there was no need for further questions. She had also heard of the recent gossips between her and Levi. True, it's no secret that the two veterans from the Survey Corps were living together now but Levi’s aura had been so deadly everytime someone tried to talk to her. </p><p>Except for his squad or the brats like how he liked to call them.</p><p>“Mikasa!” Hanji raised a hand as a greeting and grinned widely. The younger woman definitely seemed healthier as compared to the last time she saw her. </p><p>“Hanji.” Mikasa spoke in a quiet tone as she set down another cup of tea onto the table. “Sit here.”</p><p>Mikasa looked up and her eyes met Armin’s who got the cue as he slowly leave the two women alone.</p><p>“So, what do you want to talk to me about?” Hanji still asked despite already knowing what the answer would be.</p><p>“Armin and the others, they told me about your situation with the Captain.” Mikasa explained, her voice still soft. “Armin had also assumed that you probably needed some help. All these while, you’ve helped us a lot and I’m sorry for not visiting the two of you sooner.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Mikasa.” Hanji gave the younger woman a small smile as she rested a hand on Mikasa’s clenched one on her lap. “We understand.”</p><p>A rare smile formed on Mikasa’s lips before she started speaking again.</p><p>“I once acted like the Captain, if you remember. Always staying by Eren’s side, making sure he’s safe. Wanting to be by his side forever and if he’s away, I get really scared that I would lose him. Some people said I’m being obsessive; Eren said that it’s because of the Ackerbond we have. However, I know that I love him… it wasn’t just the Ackerbond.”</p><p>Mikasa paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath as she tried to adjust her emotions. Hanji who noticed gave her hand a gentle squeeze. </p><p>“I don’t even know if he realised or has he thought that it’s the bond even until his death—“</p><p>“He did.” Hanji’s firm voice cut Mikasa off. “He definitely did and he felt the same.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Mikasa nodded and successfully held back her tears. “So what I’m trying to say is, it’s not the Ackerbond. The Captain is afraid to lose you and—“</p><p>“He loves me.” Hanji finished off and looked at Mikasa. “Is that what you’re trying to say?”</p><p>“After everything we— the both of you had went through. It’s normal that he would want you by his side. Like how I did with Eren.. don’t leave him behind, Hanji.”</p><p>Silence took over the small house for a short moment before a smile spread across Hanji’s face again.</p><p>“I won’t. I’ve never once thought of it. True, I wanted to talk to you but I just want to understand more. Thank you Mikasa, for helping and for sharing the thoughts you’d always kept to yourself. It wasn’t easy, I can tell.” Hanji paused and stood up from her seat, walking towards the other woman and pulled her into her arms which Mikasa gladly accepted. “You’re not alone.”</p><p>That final three words finally broke the dam as Mikasa burst into tears. </p><hr/><p>That evening, after making sure that Mikasa’s asleep and that she had company (Armin and Jean, who came back first), Hanji headed back home. It was not a surprise for her to find Levi standing outside, waiting for her return.</p><p>“Connie just left.” Levi said before Hanji even asked.</p><p>“I know, I met him on the way.” She smiled.</p><p>“I told you, I will kill you if you leave without me again.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Hanji laughed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter man. “I’m home and I won’t leave without you again. So, don’t get bored of me.”</p><p>“You better not.”</p><p>A comfortable silence filled the peaceful night but Hanji broke it and the the hug.</p><p>“Mikasa’s worried about you”</p><p>“That brat?” Levi started but his voice was gentle as the two of them headed into their small cottage. “How is she?”</p><p>“Healthier but she had quite an emotional ride earlier so I stayed with her.”</p><p>“Is that so…”</p><p>“Oh and Levi?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Levi cleared his throat and forced himself to not look at Hanji’s direction.</p><p>“It’s cold, just go in already.”</p><p>That was one of Levi’s way of saying ‘I love you’ and Hanji understood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: where Hange becomes the host for Levi's "Ackerman power" (can be used for humor or serious purposes)</p><p>i wanted it to be a humorous one but with a serious ending but i ended up with full seriousness bc of chapter 127's influence. yes, eren died here bc it was the only ending i could see for him. although... i would be glad that he wouldn't but, this is snk. i can only live in my fantasy. this is my take on Levi's Ackerbond, it might have shifted to Hanji but i don't think him being protective is just because of the bond. he was alrdy constantly worrying for her even before that. after almost losing each other, i think levi will be really scared of losing her too. what do you think?</p><p>p.s. i'm holding a giveaway of Levihan's charms on my nendoroid instagram! do join if you're interested: http://instagram.com/ddbknendos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>